<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>he's like, so whatever by dreamersball</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26066458">he's like, so whatever</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamersball/pseuds/dreamersball'>dreamersball</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - College/University, AtLA, Avril Lavinge, Bad Karaoke, F/F, Karaoke, Useless Lesbian Azula, clueless azula, tyzula baby!!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:01:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,741</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26066458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamersball/pseuds/dreamersball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>drunk! azula singing bad karaoke to a taken ty lee. </p>
<p>tyzula college au.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>139</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>he's like, so whatever</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>azula singing “girlfriend” by avril lavigne to a taken ty lee at a bar. because i saw a tiktok that said azula sounded like the song chorus, so i haad to write it out. i own nothing.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>okay, azula was drunk. and as far as the three types of azula drunk- silence, wandering, and yearning- she was on stage three.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>it did not help that she was at a karaoke bar with mai and zuko, along with ty lee and her latest boything. azula had no clue what his name was, he could be the fire lord for all she knew.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> she didn’t care at all. ty lee always dated the worst kind of guys- ones who didn’t care about her and who treated her awfully. azula knew the drill- the quick infatuation, the fast tracked dating, the eventual heartbreak that sent ty lee into her arms. at least ty lee was oblivious to the fourth stage; where azula exacted revenge by slashing the boys’ tires.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>and this boy was another example of a bad romance. he barely listened to ty lee’s excited babbling, he refused to pay for her drinks, and he won’t go sing karaoke with her. and for some reason, ty lee is still stuck by his side. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>azula could not figure out for the life of her, why ty lee put herself through such torture. the girl was beautiful; she had velvety soft hair, gorgeous grey eyes, and a smile that could light up the air. it didn’t hurt that she was in shape; but besides that, her loving personality matched her aura as well.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>fuck. azula was <em> definitely </em>drunk. she was yearning about ty lee again. azula didn’t even believe in auras and here she was, nursing a beer and wondering what color ty lee’s was.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(pink, it was definitely pink).</p>
<p> </p>
<p>anyways, azula was holed up in the corner of the bar, watching mai and zuko do an awkward and forced rendition of <em> Living on a Prayer </em>. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>seriously, who let these nerds go up there and sing? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>the bartender, june, slid another drink across to azula. she slid her empty class back along with a twenty dollar bill- because june was her favorite worker and she always tipped obnoxiously well. the tatted bartender grinned and nodded at her. azula smiled back. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>just as azula took another sip, she was nearly body slammed by an excited girl.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“ty lee what the hell?” she exclaimed, grabbing the napkin from june and dabbing the spilled beer off her black crop top. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>the glowing girl giggled and took the napkin back from her, blotting the beer stains for azula. azula, suddenly aware of how hot and stifling the room was, began to desperately look around the room to avoid the girl nearly touching her chest. ty lee didn’t seem to notice azula’s drunken gay panic and she tried to sop up on the beer from azula’s chest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>after what felt like a lifetime, ty lee stepped back, satisfied with her clean up. “i’m sorry about that azula. i just couldn’t find you and once i did, i had to tell you something!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>azula clenched the now half-empty beer glass tighter. “what’s that, lee?” she said, trying to keep her voice level and steady.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>ty lee smiled wider, and leaned in as if to tell azula a secret. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>(has ty lee always smelled like champagne and vanilla?) </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“chan asked me to be his girlfriend!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>azula was not drunk enough for this. she didn’t think she ever would be drunk enough for this conversation. her heart was numb, and she suddenly became hyper aware of the smell, the heat, and the people swirling around her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“i, uh, excuse me” she mumbled, pushing back the shining eyed ty lee.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>she made a beeline to the exit, but just as she was about to escape, she was yanked back by a stranger.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>unfortunately, it was her cheery, half-drunk brother. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“azula! there you are. you gotta go up there and sing! we all did! <em> also i may have bet that you will and everyone bet you wouldn’t but that’s not the point! </em>you should go up there!” zuko grinned at her, thrusting two thumbs up. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>mai came up behind him, and put her arm around his torso. “i don’t know zuko, she doesn’t look that good. you okay azula?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>azula didn’t know what to say. there was a buzzing in her ears, and she vaguely saw that behind zuko and mai, ty lee was embracing with that boy again. she was definitely not as drunk as she wanted to be for this night, at all.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>but she had motivation to humiliate herself now. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>she turned back to mai and zuko, and straightened up. “i’m not as drunk as i should be, but i’m ready to sing. where do i go?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>zuko pumped a fist in the air and shouted <em> yes, </em>as mai rolled her eyes and pointed to the stage.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>azula marched up there with vigor and purpose, but not before detouring at the bar and taking two shots back to back. with the taste of fire liquor on her tongue and anger on her mind, she butted in front of the waiting singers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>the dj, an eccentric man named jet, gave her an odd look as she whispered to him her song selection. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“whatever you want girlie, but that’s an odd karaoke choice”. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>azula waved her hand dismissively at him, wobbling a little. “it’ll work. trust me. at least they’re drunk enough for this now.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>she got up to the microphone, shielding her eyes with one hand and squinted through the bright lights. the crowd, recognizing her as a regular non-singer, began to boo good-naturedly. azula waved a hand at them as jet introduced her. she saw zuko and mai cheering, and she saw ty lee immediately stare at the girl on the stage in shock, her boy-thing looking at her oddly too. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>she’ll give them a show. she’ll give them a show to <em> remember. </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>as the beginning lyrics of <em> Girlfriend </em>by Avril Lavigne began to play, azula sang her heart out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> hey hey, you you, i don’t like your girlfriend  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> no way! no way! i think you need a new one. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(ty lee cocked her head in confusion)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> hey hey, you you,  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> i could be your girlfriend.  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(mai’s eyes got bigger and her jaw dropped in shock)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>….. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> she’s  like, so whatever </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> you can do so much better </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> i think we should get together now </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> and that's what everyone's talking about </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(zuko began to realize his mistake) </p>
<p> </p>
<p>….</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> hey hey, you you,  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> i know that you like me </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(ty lee gasped)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> no way, no way </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> you know it's not a secret  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> hey hey, you you, </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> i want to be your girlfriend. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(mai winced as zuko face palmed) </p>
<p> </p>
<p>….</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> in a second you'll be wrapped around my finger </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> ‘cause i can, 'cause i can do it better </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(zuko began to make his way up to the karaoke stage)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> there’s no other, so when's it gonna sink in </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> she’s so stupid, what the hell were you thinking? </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(ty lee left the bar in a hurry, with an annoyed mai behind her).</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>….</p>
<p> </p>
<p>just as azula was about to belt the ending, she was cut off by a frazzled zuko. the engaged and excited crowd began to boo him, and azula began to wrestle the mic away from her brother.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“okayyy everybody, that's my sister azula! she won’t be back up here again, thank- <em> azula stop hitting me- </em>you for coming out!” her said hurriedly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>he then picked up azula and slung her over his shoulder, and dragged her out of the bar. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>azula was not drunk enough for this.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>yet, azula woke up with a terrible hangover. she could not remember for the life of her how she got home, how she was changed into sweats and a t shirt, and who put her hair up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>she was thankful for whoever set a bottle of water and aspirin next to her bed though.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>she groaned and sat up to take the pills. before she could swallow them, her door swung open and smacked the wall behind it. startled, she spilled her water bottle all over her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>it was ty lee. and by the looks of it, she was stressed out and upset. her usual braided ponytail was exchanged for a messy bun, and she was still wearing her club dress from last night. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>before azula could question <em> what the fuck was going on, </em>ty lee stormed over and started to shout.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(azula was not sober enough for this talk)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“how dare you. how DARE you. what the <em> hell </em>is wrong with you?” the girl fumed, stamping her foot for emphasis.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>azula opened her mouth to talk, but was shushed again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“no, you don’t get to TALK. what the hell was going through your mind last night? do you have any idea what you’ve done? what you did to me? to chan?” ty lee shouted, clearly on the verge of tears.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(unfortunately, azula was quickly becoming sober).</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“you, are a menace. why didn’t you just say so? why did you do this? a song azula? REALLY?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>azula stood up quickly, wincing as her headache pounded. but she had to stand to make her point, she wasn’t about to get yelled at anymore sitting down. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“first of all, avril lavigne slaps so i don’t see the problem here, and second of all, if you’re going to yell at me can you at least give me context to why you’re mad?” she snapped back, beginning to seethe.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>ty lee crossed her arms, her adorable pout coming out instead of the uncharacteristic anger. ty lee’s grey eyes flitted to and from azula’s golden ones. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“uhhh, hello? what’s going on? what did i- <em> mhmph! </em>”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>azula was very swiftly cut off by ty lee kissing her. it was soft, it was just how azula pictured it. warm, comfortable, and tasted like vanilla.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(ok, the setting wasn’t what azula pictured and neither was her physical appearance but oh well) </p>
<p> </p>
<p>as she began to melt into it, ty lee very suddenly pulled back. it took everything in azula’s power to not whine.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>and then, the dots connected. thoughts were thunk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“wait if you kissed me then-” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“yeah”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“but the boy he isn’t-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“no”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“oh”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>the two girls stood there, red faced and starry-eyed. azula, always ready to be witty or snap, suddenly had no words.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“so… does that mean the song worked?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>ty lee groaned, smacking her palm to her forehead.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“you’re so stupid.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>and yeah, azula was. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>(but she just proved that singing avril lavigne always worked, so who was the genius now?)</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hello! another drabble again. I'll be posting a few more throughout the week before i leave to college. part three of my high school series soon. thank you for reading!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>